The Forgotten
by noble dragon stars
Summary: What if ideas from Fantastic Beasts lived in the world of Harry potter and in his time what is Voldemort related a beast and Grindelwald and he became master of death for the cause of ruling the world who would stop them how would they stop them and what does Mr Potter have to do with it all Prepare for an adventure in the world love and romance.


p class="MsoNormal"The Forgotten/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hi all This has taken me hours to think up and write this is my first story of kind of its using a bit of everything I love in life in terms of stories and books but also in life as well all shall be made clear soon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"This is a disclaimer I do not own or never did own JK Rowling's work. I am just playing around with her characters./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It was a cold evening and Albus was walking the grounds of Hogwarts. He felt the cold no only on the outside but he felt cold with fear on the inside today. It had been years since he had seen Grindlewand and today he got the news that the man had escaped prison and was on the loose. His emotions run wild for he had once loved the man but to think of all the atrocity's the man had done in the name of power to become the Master of Death. Voldemort must be behind this for the man was one of the darkest most powerful wizards until Albus defied him. He knew the odds was stacking up against him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus decided to call together the order that night and to his surprise all the members of the order arrived and sat around a large round table in the great Hall of Hogwarts. Students was on holiday for the summer and where better to have the meeting then in the safety of the wall of Hogwarts./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Wesley's was late as usual but that could not be helped with the young children that they had running around. His most trusted members were there the Potter's Sirius, Lupin, the Longbottom's Moody, Kingsley just to name a few he was counting all the people but one person was missing Peter Pettigrew./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"There was a buzz in the air as everyone was all talking it had been so long since they had all come out of hiding to see him. Albus let this go on for a while until it was time. "SILENCE" He commanded and with that everyone was still./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"'I have called you all hear with regards to the latest move in the war. Voldemort has set free Grindelwald he is trying to find something which will give him power to beat us in the war." He said matter of factly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"James who was sat to the right of Albus stood beside him and stated "We have to fight Albus for our children's freedom "he sat down at the gestured hand of Albus There was a "hear hear" from everyone around the table as James sat and Lily grabbed his arm as if to reassure the him. "What are they looking for" Sirius chided./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus slowly pulled out his Wand. And stated slowly in a hushed tone. "This". James knew what that meant as did many of the people around the table. "Yes my friends they are hunting for the deathly hallows". "Now we know where two of them are but as for the third we are at a total loss"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"However, I have one person who may have a lead for us and as he spoke he heard a crash on the door and in walked a dishelved and wet man and behind him walked a great golden bird. "Newt" Albus boomed. "great timing" he said joyfully he stood and opened his arms to welcome him. "come sit down"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The man who walked in lifted his hood slowly and the bird slowly stopped at the door as if to guard not only his master but all the people in that room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Newt shyly walked up into the room and bowed before Albus he was older and age was starting to show on the troubled man's face. Albus who was stood at the head of the great round table Newt shyly smiled to and said sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late Frank here got a bit lost in our crossing from New York we somehow ended up in the lakes" There was a low cry from the great bird by the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"James and the rest of the table was in awe of the bird who was a beautiful sight to behold. The man slowly cast a spell to dry his sodden clothes and taken his place at the huge round table of the order. "Albus I bring news from the states Grindelwald's escape has not gone unnoticed by MUCSA they are afraid that the war shall now go to the USA." Every witch and Wizard is in hiding and we are back to the days when we had to declare our wands and our magic to the law. Those who are with Muggle partners have been forced to leave them and to erase memories of their magic and flee with their children to safety. No Muggle can know we exist again through the fear that we will endanger them."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone was still as the man spoken. I have heard that Voldemort is not only wanting to take out the Minster of Magic but also take down and rule the world with Grindelwald and we know the power the man possesses." They have one other thing on their side a new young death eater who is being used as potions master to help find not only the power he seeks but to create an army"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"With that the whole room was silent Albus interrupted and boomed" I'm fully aware he was seen following a young witch into a bar the other night bar when I was in London." He is no threat yet I feel like he is still unsure of his purpose for his master, but we shall find out the purpose of Snape's uses as time goes past"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Instantly James and Sirius rose and shout "Sniverllus a death eater never he would not have the nerve. Lily tried to pull both men down to their seats she was a strong hearted women and in a calm and steady voice she commanded "James Sirius sit, Albus I know the man you speak of he has changed a lot since we was teen's his master will use his great strengths against us" Albus smiled at her gently and stated "and that my dear lily is why I'm afraid, Severus was a great student but I fear he does not have the darkness fully in his heart yet to turn him into a true death eater." With that Sirius, and James Laughed and Sirius snidely said "come on Albus he is a Slytherin he was dark from the start, we all know that death eaters are born in the house of the snake."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus rose and commanded silence from all those who was agreeing with him. "As head of Hogwarts I can assure you I do not condone that view I feel that it is our choices that show what we truly our far more than our Abilities."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Newt stood and said "but maybe they are going to use his abilities against his choice to create a monster so feared that we won't be able to stop it"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You see I think that they want the deathly hallows to create an adult obscurus" Many looked at Newt unknowing what an Obscurus was he slowly pulled his suitcase out and found exactly what he was looking for./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Slowly he levitated a black swirling mass out of his suit case and moved it to the middle of the table. The whole room went dark and silent Newt walked around the table and slowly explained to the order what this was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He lectured the hall as if he was teaching a class in Ilvermont. "Before wizards went underground, when we were still being hunted by muggles, young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution. So instead of learning to harness or to control their powers, they developed what was called an Obscurus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"However, with many wizard and witches forced to go underground with the new threat of being hunted by our own kind we could see more and more of these children effected by these parasites. They are caused by many children who have been abused and many children die by the Obscurus before they reach 13. But if they had a the deathly hallows an Obscurus would be a huge weapon for the Dark Lord."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Moody then raise his voice and said in anger "Yes but we have not seen this type of magic for years what makes you believe with this new threat we are going to see such dark power rise again "/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Everyone around the table was buzzing and making their own opinions know to those around them until the great golden bird cried loudly as if to let his master speak./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Newt said in a very serious tone "Grindelward was the last person to try and use an Obscurus in New York back in the 1940's now he could be used to not only help find the deathly hallows but to find and help create a Obscurus"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With that the room was silent Newt slowly levitated the Obscurus back safely into his Suitcase./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus stood and said in a hush tone "therefore we must find the last death hallow before Voldemort and his death eaters do my friends I fear the safety of not only our children but those who are muggle born"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Minerva said "But Albus we watch all children we know with magic so that thus could not happen and help those who we fear may be effected by such dark power"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus stated yes but Minerva it was not always easy for us to do that look at Tom and Severus what do they share in common they have been let down by the system we created and know how the system fails to watch every magically chidl born."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Slowly the whole room stood to take their leave as the night was getting late the hubbub of people speaking about what they had heard how they feel their opinions about what was being done./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus pulled aside James and Lily. "We need to talk alone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The two was lead into a private chamber. "Albus what is it" Lily breathed as soon as the door was warded and closed/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""it is about young Harry he is in grave danger I fear you all you must hide your whereabouts"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"You will need to find somewhere safe I fear that you will be the next target of the Voldemort due to young Harry"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"James stated "by why us". Albus took one look at him and said because James you are one of Severus greats enemies he will try and use his new power to get to you through any way his master will let him"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"James Brushed it off and said yes but Albus this is sniverllus we are talking about I use to beat him as a child and even now in a duel I could beat him if he dares try and kill my family" "Your arrogance blind's you James" Lily said in an angry tone. She looks at Albus and said "We will do our best keep us posted on any news we will let you know where we go when we are Ayrden shall find you"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"With that Albus knew that Lily would be the one to make the decision to take his advice he let them leave into the night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Please read and review I will be updating on a regularly basis as soon as i know what you all think of this twisted tale. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
